1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and system capable of detecting whether a semiconductor chip is coupled with a bump, and a method for driving the semiconductor device and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging technology for semiconductor integrated circuits has continuously developed to satisfy users' needs for miniaturization and reliability. The demand for performance and miniaturization has led to various technologies being developed for stacked packages. In order to improve the integration degree of semiconductor devices, three-dimensional (3D) technologies, where a plurality of memory chips are stacked and packaged into a single chip, are being developed. Among the 3D technologies is the Through Silicon Via (TSV) scheme, where all the stacked memory chips are electrically connected to one another through a silicon via that penetrates the stacked memory chips.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a Through Silicon Via (TSV) formed inside a semiconductor chip.
Referring to FIG. 1, the Through Silicon Via 101 is formed to penetrate the semiconductor chip 100 using the following method. A through via is formed in the semiconductor chip 100, and a silicon insulation layer 103 may be formed around the through via. A penetrating electrode capable of transmitting electric signals may be formed by filling inside the silicon insulation layer 103 with conductive materials 105. Hereinafter, the Through Silicon Via 101 is referred to as the penetrating electrode.
A metal 120 may be stacked on the upper portion of the penetrating electrode 101. The metal 120 may be formed to cover the upper portion of the penetrating electrode 101 and may be electrically connected to internal circuits of the semiconductor chip 100. The internal circuits of the semiconductor chip 100 may receive signals transmitted through the penetrating electrode 101 from the metal 120 and also may transmit signals to the penetrating electrode 101. A bump 140 may be stacked in the upper portion of the metal 120 and coupled with a penetrating electrode of another semiconductor chip. The metal 120 may be coupled with an input buffer unit 107 and an output buffer unit 109. The metal 120 may be coupled with the input buffer unit 107 and the output buffer unit 109 regardless of whether the bump 140 is opened or not. When the bump 140 and the metal 120 are opened, a floating data voltage may be supplied to the input buffer unit 107, and the floating value may be transmitted from the output buffer unit 109 to a semiconductor controller as a final data.
According to prior art, when the bump and the metal are opened, because they are not normally connected to each other, the semiconductor chip contacting the metal may not operate normally because the floating data is supplied to the semiconductor chip. Accordingly, there may be a problem with the reliability of the semiconductor chip based on whether the semiconductor chip is coupled with the bump.